Hermano Lobo
by al-dena
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Sherlock, pero ha llegado la hora de volver a la vida, mientras un hombre planea una cacería por las calles de Londres, en un juego mortal, donde los cazadores se convierten en presas, mientras escuchan el aullido de los lobos. Post Reichenbach.


Aunque el tiempo pasa, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes sigue sin ser mío, si no son propiedad de la BBC y su creador ACD. Pedir como siempre perdón por las posibles faltas, acentos desaparecidos que os podáis encontrar. Añadir más disculpas, porque aunque hay bastantes referencias al ejército, tengo un profundo desconocimiento del tema, y más del ejército británico, así que las he tratado de rellenar con búsquedas en internet ( -.- ). Indicar también la presencia de un cuerpo militar, que sólo debe su existencia a mi mente extraña, y que nada tiene que ver con la realidad.

Resumen: Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Sherlock, pero ha llegado la hora de volver a la vida, mientras un hombre planea una cacería por las calles de Londres, en un juego mortal, donde los cazadores se convierten en presas. Post Reichenbach.

**_WOLF_**

**_CAPÍTULO 1: CUM LUPIS LUDERE MUNDUS HORRET_**

_19 de Abril de 2013, 23:00 horas, en algún lugar de Londres_

El hombre tomó un sorbo del whisky del vaso de cristal tallado que sujetaba en la mano derecha, mientras observaba la ciudad de Londres situada a sus pies desde al amplio ventanal del rascacielos donde se encontraba. La capital inglesa se encontraba iluminada con las luces de los edificios y del mobiliario urbano. No sentía aprecio por las calles londinenses, ni por los monumentos que la adornaban y mucho menos por sus habitantes, ciegos a las corrientes subterráneas que dirigían sus vidas desde la oscuridad. Sus ojos azules recorrían el plano londinense, que se ofrecía ante él, buscando los lugares más óptimos para cazar y ejecutar a sus presas, ya que la urbe sólo era eso para él, un coto de caza privilegiado, excepcional en su trazado y condiciones naturales para realizar capturas. Sentía la adrenalina circular ya por sus venas en la anticipación gloriosa de los que estaba por venir. La emoción de la espera, de ir moviendo a sus presas a la trampa que les tendía poco a poco, hasta que caían en ella sin posibilidad de escapatoria, le devolvía la vida a su cuerpo, ya que su medio de existencia ideal era una cacería sangrienta y cruel, era el cazador por excelencia, y donde podía mostrar su verdadero rostro salvaje e carente de humanidad, en vez de tratar de disfrazarlo tras una fina capa de civilización y saber estar. Curvó los finos labios en una sonrisa depredadora, había elegido con cuidado a sus víctimas, para llamar la atención de las personas que necesitaba para crear la trampa, serían los cazadores convertidos en cebos, y ahora que ya tenía todas las piezas sobre el tablero, sólo faltaba por convocar a su hermano de camada al terreno de juego, y demostrar quién era el mejor para tener el derecho de supervivencia. Y él vendría, porque deseaba esto tanto como él. A partir de esa noche sólo se escucharía el aullido de los lobos en Londres y el olor de la ciudad sería el de la sangre, en vez de la polución propia de una gran urbe del siglo veintiuno.

_19 de abril de 2013, Base militar secreta de Argentus, 23:00 horas, ubicación indeterminada, Escocia._

Los sonidos de los disparos que vaciaron el cargador del arma se desvanecieron en el campo de tiro vacio salvo la de la solitaria figura que esperaba mientras se le presentaban los resultados de la prueba, de los ocho disparos de los que disponía, cuatro habían alcanzado el corazón y los otros cuatro el cerebro. El tirador sonrió con ironía, sin duda, el tiempo transcurrido desde que había perfeccionado sus habilidades y había podido practicarlas, no las habían mermado, en todo caso habían sido afinadas aún más. El silencio pareció durante un momento engullirlo en el lugar desierto, mientras sentía como sus sentidos le trataban de advertir de un peligro inminente: se acercaba una tormenta con rapidez, y sería devastadora.

_20 de abril de 2013, 20:00 horas, Regent Park, Londres._

El hombre muerto yacía boca abajo sobre la hierba, su mano inerte sujetaba una pistola, que parecía haber sido usada recientemente por el olor a pólvora. Era alto, tal vez superando el metro noventa, y pelirrojo, parecía encontrarse en forma, posiblemente era un asiduo a un gimnasio, por el nivel muscular que presentaba a simple vista. El ID Lestrade, tras ese breve examen del cadáver, suspiró mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, otra muerte estilo ejecución y con ésta sumaban ocho en otros tantos días, todos los cuerpos mostraban huellas de haber tratado de huir y resistencia ante sus verdugos, con diversas heridas en los cuerpo producidas por armas blancas y de fuego, y el disparo a bocajarro en la nuca mientras el muerto se encontraba de rodillas, una vez sometido, tras lo que parecía una cacería. El inspector trató de suprimir un escalofrío ante la idea de que hubiese alguien cazando personas en el corazón de la capital británica. En semanas como la actual deseaba haber escogido ser bibliotecario como profesión y que lo más sangriento con lo que topara fuese un retraso en la devolución de los libros o unos niños gritando en la sala de lectura.

-Señor- la voz de la sargento Donovan le devolvió a la realidad – hay algo diferente en este cuerpo.

-Muéstramelo- tres años habían pasado desde la muerte del dectetive consultor, y todavía, a pesar de haber vuelto a ocupar su antigua posición, no podía derribar los muros que la traición que sus subordinados habían levantado entre ellos, una fría profesionalidad había ocupado la camarería anterior, sino fuera por las órdenes de arriba, haría tiempo que hubiera solicitado un cambio de personal. Lo que nunca había podido, o querido para el caso, evitar fue cuando se esclareció hace un año y medio el nombre de Sherlock y demostrado con total seguridad su honestidad y capacidad profesional, el decirles lo que pensaba de ellos y sus actitudes hacía el que había considerado un buen amigo y el mejor investigador que nunca había conocido, a pesar que podía causarle un ataque de ira, o de ansiedad según los casos, con sólo abrir la boca en ocasiones.

- Nuestra víctima llevaba placas de identificación militares. Según ellas estaríamos ante el teniente Tim Black, miembro del batallón 1 Scots del Real Regimiento de Escocia. Lo extraño, es que según las informaciones que hemos podido obtener hasta ahora, dicho teniente se encuentra implementado en la actualidad en Afganistán, en Camp Bastion, con el resto de sus compañeros de batallón, y no hay informes de deserción o de permisos concedidos. Estamos esperando la confirmación de las huellas dactilares para establecer una identificación positiva, y en ese caso, contactar con sus superiores para determinar a qué se debía presencia en Londres y si eran conscientes de ella. – Donovan respiró un momento- Hay más cosas, aparte de las placas, hay una insignia, con toda probabilidad arrancada de una prenda, posiblemente una chaqueta, que parece pertenecer a la identificación de un cuerpo militar que nos es desconocido, sin embargo, por lo que hemos descartado al 1Scots, es la cabeza de un lobo, pero no hay lema ni nada que permita identificar el cuerpo, salvo dos palabras en latín "frater_ lupus"_, que significa "hermano lobo". Estamos revisando los archivos militares para ver si podemos identificar el cuerpo al que pueda pertenecer la insignia, si es actual o no. También estamos haciendo una búsqueda cruzada en internet, por si no fuera finalmente militar, hasta el momento sin resultados positivos.

-¿Algo más? – Al inspector no se le escapó la indecisión de su subordinado para continuar presentando las evidencias del caso y las líneas de investigación.

-Sí señor, había una nota, bastante extraña en latín "_Cum lupis ludere mundus horret", _si no lo tengo muy oxidado se podría traducir por algo similar a "cuando los lobos juegan el mundo se estremece". Inquietante, la verdad.

-Sin duda hace relación a la insignia. Es la primera vez que tenemos algo más que un cuerpo, a ver si esto nos lleva a algo que no sea un callejón sin salidad…

-Lestrade- Donovan le interrumpió, y a pesar de la mirada enojada que le dio su superior por la familiaridad en el uso de su apellido continuó hablando- Hay más en esa nota, y no es precisamente agradable.

- ¿El qué?- observó la nerviosa ingestión pronunciada de saliva del otro oficial de policía, mientras sus ojos mostraban remordimiento durante un momento, hasta que una capa de profesionalidad eliminó cualquier sentimiento visible.

-Se encuentra dirigida a Mycroft Holmes.

-¡Mierda!- el inspector se trago el resto de las maldiciones que trataban de salir de su garganta, eso no era nada bueno, mezclar al funcionario "no tan menor "del gobierno británico en algo así, sólo podría llevar al caos y a la destrucción, sino al comienzo de la tercera guerra mundial en la ciudad que tenía que proteger.

-¿Debemos ponernos en contacto con él?- la voz de la mujer sonó con incertidumbre, rompiendo sus negras divagaciones, muy poco deseosa de encontrarse con el hermano del hombre al que había ayudado a destruir.

Lestrade observó a Donovan, y se encogió de hombros, mientras decía con voz agotada:

-No, él será el que venga cuando lo consideré oportuno o nos hará llamr. No creo que algo así escape a su radar.

_20 de abril, 22:37 horas, Club Diógenes, Londres_

Mycroft Holmes se encontraba sentado en un sillón de un salón del Club Diógenes, la oscuridad en la estancia vacía era abrumadora, solo la zona donde el funcionario del gobierno se encontraba era iluminada por una tenue luz proveniente de una lámpara situada sobre la mesa auxiliar. El archivo de los sucesos en el Parque estaba abierto sobre la mesa frente a él, y su mirada permanecía fija sobre la foto de la insignia del lobo. Era una de las pocas veces, desde que era un adulto, que las emociones campaban libremente por su rostro, preocupación, miedo, ansiedad eran las predominantes, así como la incertidumbre ante lo que estaba por venir.

-Ellos se ocuparán de limpiar el asunto, sabes que viven en las tinieblas y odian salir a la luz. Nuestro hombre está agitando aguas muy profundas. - El hombre que se encontraba en las sombras habló, su tono no indicaba la intención de tranquilizar las inquietudes del otro sino la fría transmisión de los datos objetivos que tenían delante de ellos.

-¿Pero a qué precio? – el funcionario suspiró, imaginándose los riesgos potenciales, las bajas, las víctimas colaterales que esa guerra, porque en eso se iba a convertir, tendría que contabilizar al final.

-Al del fuego y la sangre, destruyendo todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor, sin importar quien cae o muere a su alrededor. - Tras una pausa reflexiva, continuó hablando, en un tono que mostraba ira, teñida con una lígera burla. - Una de las cosas que me desconcertaba estos años, era la ayuda que a veces parecían prestar a nuestras operaciones, un buen gesto hacia las personas que luchaban por Inglaterra y la Reina, así como hacen ellos decían, un juego de presa donde practicar sus destrezas militares, volvían a decir con toda tranquilidad. Pero al final, la respuesta verdadera, no deja más que un triste amargor en la boca, y es que incluso ellos no están exentos de tener renegados en sus filas. Los que se precian de ser los más leales, el cuerpo más fiel desde hace siglos, aquellos que no tienen fisuras en el cumplimiento de su deber,entrenados casi desde la cuna en su sagrado deber, al final no dejan de tener un traidor en sus filas y de ser como los demás, a pesar de la superioridad o condescendencia más habitual que nos muestran al resto de los mortales, si se permiten hablarnos o bajar a nuestro mismo plano de existencia.

-Ha debido ser, sin duda, un golpe para su ego, ya que su unidad como cuerpo, aparte de la capacidad del secreto, la lealtad a Inglaterra y la Casa Real, han sido siempre uno de sus signos identificativos.

-Los grandes también caen Mycroft.

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio, mientras sus mentes analizaban los hechos y deducían los pasos que deberían dar a continuación.

- Entonces…

- La División puede tener sus planes de venganza y castigo supremo, por encima de toda ley y organización del país, pero Moran es mi presa. ¡Mía! Y puedes estar seguro de que a pesar de lo que ellos puedan hacer, decir o siquiera pensar, no se la voy a ceder. Es, por tanto, mi hora de volver a la vida.

- Así sea, Sherlock. Pero antes de iniciar una guerra trata de hablar con ellos y llegar a un acuerdo, en ocasiones pueden ser dialogantes. Lestrade y Donovan llegarán en media hora, si los informes son exactos. Habrá que informarles de la situación al detalle, para que se puedan enfrentarse a lo que avecina con todo el conocimiento necesario, sino serán presas fáciles y con ellos la población que se encuentre cerca. Imagino que uno de los dos se tomará mejor tu resurrección que el otro, pero no creas que serás recibido con júbilo y bandas de música. La gente no suele perdonar los engaños fácilmente.

-¿la División? ¿Dialogante? Lo dudo mucho, en todo caso las órdenes ya habrán siso emitidas. - Sherlock permaneció en silencio antes de continuar respondiendo a su hermano Lo sé, soy consciente que tengo mucho que explicar y mucho que pedir perdón, pero hice lo que debía y sé que el inspector me escuchará, una vez que se calmé.

-La protección de la señora Hudson será aumentada, hasta que hables con ella, después la trasladaremos a una casa de seguridad fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Y John? – Sherlock al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo salió a la zona iluminada de la sala. Si antes de su falso suicidio había estado delgado, ahora se podría contabilizar perfectamente todos los huesos de su cuerpo, las huellas de la falta de sueño y el estrés eran visibles en su rostro, y sus ojos no podían enmascarar su ansiedad ante el pensamiento de la posible desprotección de su amigo.

-El caso del doctor es más difícil al encontrarse fuera del país, nuestros informes parecen indicar que se encuentra en buen estado de salud y seguridad, ya que la misión humanitaria donde se encuentra trabajando no se encuentra en una zona en conflicto y no hay problemas evidentes cercanos. Debería ser capaz de enviar a unos hombres a verificarlo y proceder a su protección. Aunque existe el problema de la accesibilidad a la zona, que conllevará un retraso de unos días.

- Hazlo. Nunca entenderé que le llevó a irse nada menos que a Somalia.

-John es un buen hombre y nada le retenía aquí. Le deberemos preparar, en todo caso, porque no creo que puedas esperar un abrazo de bienvenida.

Sherlock bufó ante las palabras de su hermano, pero se rió suavemente al decir en voz baja y llena de melancolía:

- En todo caso un buen gancho de izquierda, y no es que no lo tenga merecido.

Los dos hermanos permanecieron en silencio mientras esperaban la llegada de los oficiales de policía, de vuelta a sus pensamientos sobre como sobrellevar la crisis.

_20 de abril de 2013, Base militar secreta de Argentus, 23:10 horas, ubicación indeterminada, Escocia._

El oficial militar superior sentado ante la mesa de su despacho, miro fijamente a su subordinado situado enfrente de él, mientras éste leía el informe que le había presentado sobre la situación en Londres, no sé le escapó la tensión que se acumulaba sobre sus hombros y la sombra que cubrió sus ojos, a pesar de mantener perfectamente la compostura y tratar de hacer sus pensamientos lo más privados posible. Con un carraspeo de garganta, llamó su atención, y comenzó a hablar exponiendo la situación ante la que se encontraban.

-Mayor, parece que Moran ha decidido salir de su escondite y dejar de dirigir la organización que heredó de Moriarty desde las sombras para evitarnos a nosotros y al resto de sus admiradores. Pero ha iniciado un juego muy peligroso, ya que como puede ver ha decidido llamar la atención de Scotland Yark, cometiendo una serie de asesinatos, entre ellos, en este último día el del Teniente Black, que se encontraba en una misión de recuperación junto con su pareja el Sargento Sullivan y la pareja formada por los Tenientes Thompson y McAllen. Todo parece indicar que ellos tres también se encuentran en poder del Coronel, y su destino será, finalmente, el mismo que el de su compañero ya muerto. Todos los crímenes, según los datos que hemos podido obtener de la policía, parecen revelar que se han producido tras una cacería humana y su posterior ejecución. Con este asesinato, además, ha buscado atraer la atención del señor Holmes de manera directa a través de una nota dejada en el cuerpo del teniente, así que me temo que éste será, a partir de ahora, uno más de los jugadores sobre el tapiz. No dudó que Holmes se habrá dado cuenta de que en última instancia somos los receptores del mensaje y estará buscando planes de contingencia, así como el comunicarse con nosotros.

-¿Cuáles son mis órdenes, señor?

-Deberá localizar, contener y eliminar de manera definitiva al Coronel Moran, así como toda referencia e información que conste en su poder sobre la División y las operaciones de las que haya podido tener conocimiento. Los hombres que están bajo su mando recibirán el mismo protocolo de actuación. No se tratará en ningún caso de una misión de recuperación y cualquier víctima tangencial, de producirse, será considerada daño colateral.

-¿Qué tratamiento recibirá el señor Holmes, sus hombres y los oficiales de policía?

- Víctimas colaterales, en todo caso, debería procurar evitar sus bajas en todo caso, pero si lo considera necesario proceda a su contención el nivel que necesario para poder operar. - El oficial superior se calló unos momentos antes de continuar. – También debe saber Mayor, que el menor de los Holmes ha sido atraído por el rastro de Moran, y se le deberá aplicar el mismo protocolo que a los anteriores.

-Sí señor.

-Mayor – una pequeña vacilación sonó en la voz del militar, generalmente dura y sin inflexiones – entendería perfectamente que no desease esta misión por su relación con Moran …

-Señor, disculpe que le interrumpa, Sebastián era mi pareja, mi hermano de camada, nos entrenamos para luchar juntos y sobrevivir al enemigo a cualquier coste, soy la persona que mejor le conoce y con quién más unido se ha encontrado en la vida, si descartamos su relación posterior con Moriarty. Era nuestro mejor hombre, y con todo el respeto, solo yo puedo estar a su zaga en estos momentos. Los mensajes que está dejando son para que vaya a su lado, y puede mandar a cuatro hombres más, ocho, dará igual lo bien preparados que crea que están, que aparecerán ejecutados, la policía, los hermanos Holmes, son sólo incentivos para garantizar que sea su oponente en esta caza. Ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo esta confrontación y no parara hasta que se produzca. – El Mayor se calló unos momentos, y al final, con un encogimiento de hombros, como si fuese algo sin valor lo que iba a añadir, continuo su discurso. - Él me considera su único adversario válido, y tiene toda la razón.

-Espero que esto no se convierta en una vendetta personal, Mayor.

-Trataré de evitarlo, pero al final no será más que una lucha entre dos hermanos de camada por ser el mejor.

- Haga lo que deba hacer, Mayor. Puede retirarse.

El oficial al mando observó la marcha de su subordinado, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, respiró hondo mientras se preparaba para tomar las medidas oportunas de contención a la furia que acababa de dejar suelta.

* * *

N/A. Mi latín, como el de Donovan, también está bastante oxidado, espero haber llegado a poner lo que quería ;)

La División es totamente irreal, y algunos de sus aspectos específicos se irán descubriendo a continuación.

Gracias por la lectura¡


End file.
